Electronic devices such as mobile terminals (smart phones), electronic schedulers, personal complex terminals, TeleVisions (TVs), and laptop computers are important, widely used and frequently changed means of information transmission. These electronic devices typically employ a Graphic User Interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen and are multimedia devices based in a web environment.
Known devices employ a voice recognition function, as one method of data input, involving recognition of a user voice for performance of predetermined operations. The known devices also support entry of specific commands directly using specific key input (touch input, button input, for example). Electronic device manufacturers compete to enhance a voice recognition rate of their electronic devices that typically use at least one microphone unit for sensing a user voice. The microphone devices also support voice calls and provide a speakerphone function, in addition to the above-described voice recognition function. A microphone device receives an external voice or sound through a sound collection hole of a certain shape, which is formed in a case frame of the electronic device. Accordingly, microphone units included in the microphone device are installed in various positions of the case frame to collect external voices and/or sounds effectively. A microphone device may be installed in both a front side and back side of an electronic device where the front side microphone is the main unit and receives a voice of the user directly and the back side microphone may be used as a sub-microphone unit for attenuating peripheral noise except for an input voice.
Although microphone units installed in the front and back sides of an electronic device operate well when the electronic device is in front of a user, when the electronic device is on a floor or is positioned horizontally with respect to a floor surface voice quality deteriorates and has impaired reliability. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.